jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
Jean Pierre |birthname = |namesake = JoJonium Volume 16 (actor) Michel PolnareffSilver Chariot - Vol.2 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P66 The Secret of JOJO Characters (musician) |stand = Silver Chariot Anubis(temporarily) |prisonerno = |horse = |age = ~22 (Part 3) 36 (Part 5)Chapter 565: "Green Day" and "Oasis" (12) |birthday = 1965 |zodiac = SagittariusChapter 144: Emperor and Hanged Man (5) |czodiac = |death = April 5, 2001 (Only Body) |gender = Male |nation = French |height = 185 cm. (193 cm. with hair) |weight = 78 kg. |blood = AB |hair = Silver (Manga, Anime) Blond (OVA) |eyes = Blue |color = Gold |movie = The Bad News Bears |hobby = Any Sports |family = Unnamed Mother Sherry Polnareff (sister) |mangadebut = Chapter 124 Silver Chariot (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 595 Sleeping Slaves (5) |animedebut = Episode 30 Tower of Gray |gamedebut = Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin |seiyuu = Anime: Fuminori Komatsu (Anime, Eyes of Heaven) Ayumi Fujimura (Child ver.) OVA: Katsuji Mori (OVA) Other Media: Hiroaki Hirata (All-Star Battle) Tsutomu Tareki (Heritage for the Future) Akira Negishi (GioGio: Vento Aureo) Ken Yamaguchi (Drama CD) |voiceactor = Anime: Doug Erholtz (English Dub) OVA: Mark Atherlay (English Dub) Jérôme Pauwels (French Dub) Riccardo Lombardo (Italian Dub)}} is a core ally in Stardust Crusaders. He also occupies a key role in Vento Aureo. In Stardust Crusaders, the frenchman Jean Pierre Polnareff travels with Jotaro and Joseph to avenge his sister, who was murdered by a man with two right hands. In Vento Aureo, he helps the allies in their quest to defeat the Boss. Appearance Polnareff is a man of above-average height and athletic or muscular build. With a receded hairline, he wears silvery hair that rises directly above his head, straight, to a height about half that of his head. He has no eyebrows. He also wears earrings in the shape of jaggedly halved (broken) hearts. Stardust Crusaders Polnareff wears a fitted sleeveless black top; shoulderless except for one strap running from his chest over his left shoulder. Vento Aureo Having lost his eye and his legs below his knees, Polnareff now utilizes a wheelchair and an eyepatch. Personality Jean Pierre Polnareff is a boastful but honorable and well-meaning Frenchman. Polnareff's most defining trait is his honor. His first appearance has him handicap himself on purpose by explaining his ability and fight his opponent Avdol in a terrain more suitable to the latter. Polnareff's honor is such that even under the control of Dio, he refuses to do something as dishonorable as attacking someone from the back. Adopting a chivalrous mindset, Polnareff is reluctant to flee from a fight or use dishonorable tactics, although he can be persuaded. He is in fact somewhat happy to see Chaka challenge him directly. Polnareff is also very eager to avenge his fallen loved ones, for instance traveling the earth to search for the one to have killed his sister Sherry. Polnareff is well-meaning and will also sacrifice a potential romance so his enemies won't harm an innocent woman, the most notable case with Maléna, whose kindness towards him when Alessi's stand caused him to shrink into a child moved him. Likewise, Polnareff comes off as arrogant, confrontational and can be rather impulsive. He is very proud of his Silver Chariot, with good reason as he trained hard with it, but his overconfidence unfortunately means that he is poorly suited to fight the cowardly Stand users on his path, as he doesn't expect their moves and leads him into a number of disadvantageous positions, notably against Hol Horse's Emperor or Anubis. Polnareff has trouble seeing his own faults, and thinks of himself as better as he really is, having once noted the carelessness of throwing a lit cigarette butt on the ground, a cigarette he threw and which caused a fire. During his journey, it isn't unusual for Polnareff to argue with his companions or run afoul of various people he meets. He also initially held a poor view of Avdol, as he fled DIO instead of fighting, .and had an argument which severed his relationship with him. Likewise Polnareff attacked Iggy upon their first meeting. Polnareff is also the least serious member of the group. He is maybe the one who bonds the most with his companions, casually joking with Kakyoin, Joseph and even Jotaro. Being very extrovert, he has no problem expressing joy or sorrow, thus is the most compassionate of the group, being the one who mourns his comrades openly. This trait pushed the other members of the third Joestar Group not to reveal Avdol's recovery to him as they feared he would spill the secret. Polnareff is somewhat easily distracted and repeatedly finds a way to lighten the mood, cracking a joke in sign language with Kakyoin while the submarine they were in was being sunk, being willing to taste a homemade baby food from Joseph and somehow coming to believe in Judgement's power as a genie, asking for becoming a comic book artist greater than Disney. In fact Polnareff references pop culture icons frequently, such as Tom & Jerry, or The Exorcist. He can be unintelligent but in battle has shown surprising intellect, strategy and instinct. Polnareff fancies himself a ladies' man. This is in part due to having mild narcissism, often considering himself a handsome man and takes special pride in his hair. A woman's good looks are always enough to distract him from even the most serious subjects, leading to Joseph commenting that Polnareff thinks with his crotch. Indeed, even his infant self was already delighted to bathe with a beautiful woman. Usually a very perceptive fighter, being able to sniff out Devo, Chaka and Alessi, he seems to be unable to think that a woman would ever be evil, like with Nena and Enya. Polnareff is very friendly with the women, giving love advice to Nena and trying to bond with Enya (though it unintentionally enraged her). As a "sophisticated" man, Polnareff cannot stand filthy places, especially filthy toilets. Interestingly, Polnareff's best friends during the course of the series are Avdol and Iggy, neither of whom he could stand when they first met. In fact, no character mourns the deaths of his companions like Polnareff does, and no other character is as dedicated to avenging them. In Vento Aureo, Polnareff has considerably matured and has become a serious and focused individual. His experience allows him to offer very needed counsels in Giorno and the others' fight against Diavolo. Abilities Stand Main article: Silver Chariot, Chariot Requiem, Mr.President. Polnareff's humanoid Stand is Silver Chariot, one of the fastest of all; utilizing a rapier in a flexible and deadly offense. In Vento Aureo, Polnareff develops Chariot Requiem, a Stand able to manipulate souls, with the touch of the Arrow; and later becomes sustained by Coco Jumbo's Stand, Mr. President. Polnareff is an experienced Stand user and is particularly proficient in using his Stand physically. He is also a very perceptive fighter, and his experience enabled him to be able to figure out Cream's weaknesses and King Crimson's power, devising a counter to its time erasure. Swordsmanship Polnareff's training with Silver Chariot and an off-hand comment about Chaka's amateurish sword stance suggests that Polnareff himself is a skilled swordsman. His skill is somewhat demonstrated when, after being possessed by Anubis, he is able to overwhelm Star Platinum. The anime expands on that by giving him a typical fencing stance. Hacking After having been defeated by Diavolo, Polnareff went into hiding and developed hacking skills, allowing him to watch over numerous law enforcement databases unnoticed and communicate undetected by Passione with Bucciarati's Gang. Synopsis History Polnareff was born in the French countryside with his Stand, though he would not realize it until some time later. His mother died when he was still young, leaving him a very lonely kid. This aggravated when, three years before events of Part 3, his sister was ambushed, raped, and murdered by J. Geil, sparking Polnareff's desire for revenge. Subsequently, Polnareff trains constantly with his Stand to avenge his sister and kill J. Geil.Chapter 126: Silver Chariot (3), p.9Chapter 127: Dark Blue Moon (1), p.4 His Stand powers attracted DIO, who lured him with Jonathan's Stand and brainwashed him afterward. Stardust Crusaders (1986-1988) Silver Chariot Under DIO's influence, Polnareff attacked the Joestar party in Hong Kong. He was confronted by Avdol and defeated after some difficulty. While Polnareff conceded his defeat, Jotaro sensed DIO's cells in the man's forehead and removed the implant. Afterwards, Polnareff joined the Joestar group in their quest to destroy DIO, with his ultimate goal being to find his sister's murderer. The Devil During the journey Polnareff is often careless, falling victim to his enemies multiple times. In one of these moments he was attacked by Devo, but managed to take care of the enemy. Emperor and Hanged Man He got his shot at J. Geil, his sister's murderer, and successfully avenged her death. Unfortunately, during the battle with J. Geil and his partner Hol Horse, Avdol was seemingly killed, saving Polnareff's life. Avdol's death weighed very heavily on him. Empress At one point, Polnareff became attracted to Nena, believing her to be a woman tricked by Hol Horse, until Joseph managed to defeat her Stand. Wheel of Fortune Polnareff almost crashes his car when decieved by ZZ. Justice He becomes friends with Enya the Hag, unaware that she was pretending to be friendly to avenge her son J. Geil, until she attacked him with Justice. Lovers Polnareff was of great help against Steely Dan, helping Kakyoin into freeing Joseph of The Lovers control. Death 13 Polnareff was later almost killed by Mannish Boy's Death Thirteen, but was saved by Kakyoin at the last moment. Judgement He also was tricked by Cameo's Stand Judgment into wishing for his sister Sherry and Avdol back to life. These clones attacked Polnareff as clay golems, but the real Avdol reappeared and saved him, having survived Hol Horse's attack after all. High Priestess After the defeat of Midler he, as a womanizer, decides to take a look at her, but laments after noticing that her teeth were knocked out. ''Genesis of Universe'', Ch. 1 (The Genesis of Universe: Chapter 1: One-Way Trip from Desert to Hell) Polnareff was the one to defeat Michal, the wielder of the mirage-creator Stand Dark Mirage. When he finally discovered her location he was afraid of hurting the woman because of his policy of not hurting women, even if it's an enemy. To not hurt Michal, Polnareff ended the battle with a single blow with the back of Silver Chariot's rapier, knocking her out. 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo Polnareff unintentionally helped the group against Oingo's orange-shaped bomb plan. He kept asking Oingo to do things only Jotaro knew, making the enemy nervous with the possibility of them finding out his real identity. 'God Anubis' After fighting the controlled Chaka and Khan, Polnareff was possessed by Anubis, once again falling under DIO's control, but was freed by Jotaro a second time. 'God Sethan' Alessi In Luxor, he is turned into his younger days by Alessi and his Stand Sethan but still manages to outshine him. D'Arby the Gambler Polnareff challenges Daniel J. D'Arby to a guessing game and bets his soul, but loses thanks to Daniel's cat and is saved by Jotaro once again. Hol Horse and Boingo Polnareff once again fell victim of Hol Horse, who held him at gun-point and followed Tohth's weird predictions before they backfired at him. ''Genesis of Universe'', Ch. 2 (The Genesis of Universe: Chapter 2: The Gravestone of Red-Hot Sand) Polnareff is defeated by The Scribe Ani, who belives him to be dead and leaves his body alone. Polnareff returns to help his friends against the enemy, successfully damaging his Stand Ptah by cooperating with Joseph. The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice ]] During the invasion of DIO's mansion, Polnareff was warned by Avdol that he would need to be careful, because his friends couldn't save him again. Polnareff agrees, but is almost killed by Vanilla Ice and saved at the price of two friends' lives. Both Avdol and Iggy died in the battle against Cream, the latter protecting Polnareff until the end. To avenge them, Polnareff finally defeated Vanilla Ice. DIO's World Polnareff becomes the first to confront DIO. Later, he skewers DIO's head as he prepares to sever Jotaro's head. However, since he did not apply enough force, he did not manage to kill Dio. Dio took this opportunity to attack Polnareff, knocking him injured and unconscious. Before Dio could sever his head, Jotaro saved Polnareff by diverting Dio's attention towards him (Jotaro was pretending to be dead but moved his fingers to have Dio question if Jotaro died or not). The Faraway Journey Ends After DIO's ultimate defeat, Polnareff tearfully parted with Jotaro and Joseph, remembering the three friends who had died on their journey. Vento Aureo (2001) Before the events of Vento Aureo, Polnareff attempted and failed to assassinate Diavolo. He was tossed off a cliff and sustained critical injuries, including the loss of one of his eyes and the use of his lower legs. Due to his survival, Polnareff was considered to be the biggest threat to Diavolo. Pronto! On the Line A confident Polnareff, crippled and in a wheelchair, encountered Bucciarati's gang via the internet telling him to visit him in Rome. A Brief Flashback Somewhere near the end of Vento Aureo, he encountered Doppio accompanying the dying Bucciarati, however not knowing the boy was secretly Diavolo. They Called Him Diavolo (2) Polnareff was taken by surprise and tried to get the arrow away from Diavolo. Before the Arrow Polnareff was severely injured by King Crimson, but not before using the arrow on his own Stand. The Requiem Plays Quietly When his body died, it left Chariot Requiem as an insane Stand without direction. The resulting body switch put his soul inside of Coco Jumbo. Sleeping Slaves (5) After all souls were put in the proper body, Polnareff maintained his place inside of Coco Jumbo. He claimed he could do this because of how powerful Coco Jumbo's Stand was, as it allowed his spirit to linger. It is presumed that Polnareff spends his days in Passione as the consigliere of the new boss Giorno Giovanna. Relationships Muhammad Avdol: Possibly his best friend throughout the journey, Polnareff initially met the fortuneteller under Dio's control (as he had a flesh bud in his head) and challenged him to a battle. Avdol recognized his chivalrous soul and Polnareff was subsequently saved. Initially, Polnareff also thought less of Avdol when he learned that he ran from Dio rather than confront him, but Avdol's "sacrifice" considerably improved his view of him. After Avdol revealed he was alive, the two became great friends despite their opposite temperament. In fact a recurring theme for Avdol was that he often had to save Polnareff from danger such as with J. Geil and Hol Horse, Cameo with his stand Judgement, and Cream. During both Avdol's deaths, Polnareff mourned deeply the loss of his companion, and tried to wish for Avdol's return to life to Judgement. Iggy: The two initially did not get along since Polnareff woke him up after a bumpy flight. Polnareff disliked Iggy's cocky and demeaning attitude and antagonized him frequently, causing Polnareff to be Iggy's most common target when it came to getting bitten and farted on. Despite this, during their fight against Cream, Iggy sacrificed himself to save Polnareff. Polnareff deeply mourned his sacrifice, admitting he initially thought Iggy was a stubborn shitty mutt but grew to love how stubborn he was and how he didn't get close to humans because it showed how proud he was, and it was this determination that allowed him to beat Cream. Noriaki Kakyoin: The two were good friends and while not as close to him as he was to Avdol, the two greatly cared for each other and worked well together in battles, such as Polnareff's battle with J. Geil and when Joseph was infected by The Lovers, Kakyoin and Polnareff worked together to defeat him. The two did have a brief falling out when Mannish Boy attacked the gang with Death 13 and Polnareff didn't believe Kakyoin when he said the baby was the stand user, believing the journey had taken its toll on Kakyoin and made him crazy. However, upon learning that Kakyoin was right, he genuinely apologized and the two have gotten along since. For example, when the two were in a sinking submarine, the two were still able to joke around with each other and do a manly handshake. At the end of their journey, Polnareff mourned his comrades, including Kakyoin. Jotaro Kujo: Polnareff and Jotaro were very close, their friendship being one of the few relationships for which Jotaro displayed open gestures of friendship such as comforting Polnareff when he rejected a possible love interest, and a teary farewell hug with him. By the time they got to Egypt, Polnareff's jolly temperament managed to make Jotaro appreciate him. Both respect each other as Stand users, Jotaro considering Silver Chariot dangerous enough so that he needs not restrain himself in a fight. Polnareff and Jotaro developed a habit to stick to each other, and Jotaro put himself at risk to save him from Anubis and DIO. Joseph Joestar: The two got along well with Polnareff respecting Joseph's powers and authority and Joseph respecting Polnareff's abilities with Silver Chariot. While Polanreff had the least interaction with Joseph, it was evident the two got along such as joking with each other during the Death 13 and Oingo Boingo Brother arcs. Joseph tended to complain that Polnareff thought too much with his crotch and joked around too much, while Polnareff saw Joseph as sometimes silly and accident prone, (such as with the plane crash and when he tried riding a camel in the Sun arc). Nonetheless, Polnareff was willing to help out Joseph when he was attacked by Lovers and Joseph offered Polnareff a chance to come and live with him in America since he knew Polnareff had no one else back in France. Though Polnareff ultimately declined he was grateful that Joseph offered him the chance and bid him a teary farewell. Sherry Polnareff: Not much has been shown of their relationship. However, it is fairly obvious that he loved her dearly. He spent years training his Silver Chariot and spent three years searching for the man who raped and murdered his sister who was J. Geil. He also carried a picture of her wherever he went. It is shown in flashbacks that he took care of her since she was young and was particularly close to her, especially since their mother died when he was three. When Cameo's Judgement claimed to be a Genie, Polnareff had him bring back his dead sister and when she was about to kill him, he initially could not fight back because he thought she was his sister. Upon realizing she was a fake and accepting his sister died, he kills the fake and moves on but still thinks of her. Malèna: A kind woman Polnareff met when he was de aged by Alessi. She saw he was injured and took him to her house to take care of his wounds and clean him. Despite being a child, he was excited when she bathed him because of her beauty and the shared intimacy. When she was turned into a fetus by Alessi, he defeated Alessi to return her to normal. When she asked him where the child she saw was, rather than flirt with her, he pretended not to know because he didn't want to endanger her. It is obvious Polnareff developed genuine feelings for her. Bucciarati's Gang: Polnareff first heard of Bucciarati's gang when they searched police databases to identify Diavolo. He chose to trust their righteousness and wanted to give them the Arrow so they could vanquish Diavolo, fully cooperating from the start with them. During the final fight, Polnareff acted as a voice of reason during the mayhem that Chariot Requiem and King Crimson were producing among the group. Finally Polnareff chose to stay close to Giorno Giovanna and was entrusted the Arrow inside Mr.President. J. Geil: As the Man who raped and killed his sister, Polnareff greatly hated J. Geil. Polnareff finally got his vengeance when he had Silver Chariot repeatedly stab J.Geil, killing him. Vanilla Ice: As Dio's top minion Jean Pierre already hated Ice but said hatred only increased after he murders Iggy and Avdol. Dio Brando: Like Kakyoin, he too met DIO and was placed under his control. After having the Flesh Bud removed by Jotaro, Polnareff decided to join the team, though at first for his own goals, as Polnareff theorized that DIO would know where his sister's killer would be. Even after he avenged her sister's death, Polnareff chose to stay with the group to defeat DIO. After the deaths of both Avdol and Iggy, Polnareff vowed to defeat DIO no matter what. Video Games Famicom Jump II (FC) Polnareff appears as a support character during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part of the game. He does not fight, instead he can guide the player to the conditions that need to be done in order to finish that part. ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Polnareff appears on the SNES title as one of the main 6 playable characters along with the other 5 Stardust Crusaders characters. Most of Polnareff's attacks include him using Silver Chariot to attack the enemy. Cult Jump (GB) Polnareff appears as one of the ten characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise included in the game. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Polnareff Befitting a charge character, Polnareff can string up offensive attacks to form a somewhat unstoppable pattern. His Million Spits has good strength. He also has good Stand combos that can be used to set up attacks for an execution of Special or Super moves. He's a good character for a juggle game. Armor Takeoff is highly damaging and, used with juggle tactics, he can inflict damage easily in comparison to the other characters. However, his combos like most charge characters require a different execution, and his mostly at times might need to start his combos with jump in midair attacks. Get past his difficult execution and with mastery of the Negative Edge technique in most Capcom fighters, and Polnareff's offense can be a force to be reckoned with if he gets the opportunity (especially with his jumping M attack providing good jump-ins). He is also one of the few characters able to remote control his Stand. Techniques * Million Spit: Sliver Chariot stabs forward multiple times. During Stand On, the player can tap the button used to increase hits. Can perform a dark version of this move as Anubis Polnareff. * Raydarts: Silver Chariot rushes forward with a stab. Polnareff dashes alongside in unison if the Stand is on. Polnareff also does this move during his basic throw. * Shooting Star: Silver Chariot flies up to the wall to cling onto it, then dive stabs at the foe. Polnareff flies alongside in unison if the Stand is on. * Piercing Needles Sentence: Silver Chariot slashes forward, then after connecting, stabs the foe three times and then finishes with an upward flick slash; all in one combo of attacks. Can delay/charge up the attack, and can only use if the Stand is active. * Armor Takeoff: Silver Chariot slashes upward, then after launching the foe with the initial blow, sheds its armor and assaults it in multiple directions in midair as they fall back down. Level 1 Super. * Last Shot: Silver Chariot fires its rapier's blade in the style of a dart that bounces around the screen at high speeds. Button combo used depends on the trajectory at which the dart flies and bounces from, and can hit multiple times. Level 1 Super. * Silver Chariot Requiem: Silver Chariot gets shot in the head by an arrow, and briefly transforms into its Requiem version. After the light emitted from the Stand fully engulfs the screen without interruption, the opponent is instantly put to sleep. Level 3 Super. Black Polnareff This version of Polnareff is Polnareff possessed by the Anubis Stand after accidentally unsheathing Anubis' blade. This version of Polnareff is more aggressive as a result. As if Polnareff isn't good enough for offense, Black Polnareff is even better. His increased speed gives him a good confusion game. Despite the loss of an active Stand, his moves more than make up for it - all of his special and most super attacks can be chained from basic attacks. While this makes him a close-quarters character, the damage he deals pays off the effort. Also, he gains the properties of any Anubis Sword-wielder: the ability to remember attacks. Like Shadow Dio's Incomplete The World, his Stand Button now summons Dark Silver Chariot to attack briefly, enabling him to create amazing combos out of delayed pokes and frame traps. Techniques * Chariot's Split: A dark version of Million Split that does a set amount of hits but enables Polnareff to move around freely after calling Silver Chariot out. * Kirenzan (Demon Chain Slash): One of Chaka's original techniques. Also known as Anubis Rush. Polnareff reaps forward with the Anubis sword, and is able to follow up with either Silver Chariot's arm stabbing downward in unison with Polnareff's arm or smashing its pommel onto the opponent via an overhead blow. * Tatsujin no Nitouryuu (Expert's Two-Blade Style): Silver Chariot is called out to attack forward with a sword twirl. Twirls either its rapier, the Anubis Sword, or both in succession. * Oboe TA! (MEMORIZED!): Reversal/counter attack, and one of Chaca's original techniques. Polnareff holds the sword downward in a reverse grip, and if hit while doing so, Silver Chariot appears and launch-slashes the foe upward and away. For every move countered, Polnareff will memorize the attack, and can counter it automatically should he normally block said memorized move(s). * Dame Oshi Iu Yatsuda! (No Hard Feelings Fellow!): Silver Chariot performs the starting slash for Armor Takeoff. Should it connect, Silver Chariot will rapidly stab the foe forward as they fall back down, then does a final thrust with the Anubis Sword. The sword then flies back into Polnareff's hands after the attack. Level 1 Super. * Zettai ni Maken no Da! (Your Loss of Absolution!): After a brief pause of activating the attack, Silver Chariot rushes forward with a Raydarts. Should that connect, Polnareff will then follow up with a rush forward through the foe with sword in hand, and will split the screen apart horizontally. The startup of this move has great invincibility, making it a strong punishing tool. Level 1 Super. Golden Whirlwind (PS2) Polnareff make his third playable debut in the PS2 game. Based on his Part 5 appearance, Polnareff is playable in Chapter 19 of Super Story, facing Diavolo. In a wheelchair, Polnareff can freely move around the stage faster than the other characters. If Silver Chariot is activated, Polnareff will always move around the target enemy. Most of his moves consist of Silver Chariot using its rapier to attack, such as Silver Chariot shooting its blade and his "HORAHORAHORA!!!" war cry as a charged move. If Polnareff falls due to an enemy attack and does not have his Stand gauge full he will not be able to get up until the bar is fully recharged. This is due to the fact he needs Silver Chariot to get up now. Polnareff is also available to play in some battles from Extra Story such as Ghiaccio and "The Boss" battles. His theme is also an orchestrated version of his previous theme from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Jump Super Stars (DS) Polnareff appears as part of Jotaro's 5-Koma Special Move. Where both Star Platinum and Silver Chariot punch and cut anything that gets in their way, shouting with their battle cries "ORAORAORA!!!" and "HORAHORAHORA!!!" (Similar to how Jotaro and Polnareff finished off Alessi). Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Polnareff returns as Jotaro's 5-Koma Special Attack. This time Polnareff also appears on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure World Intro along with the other Stardust Crusaders. All-Star Battle (PS3) Polnareff is one of the 9 Part 3 ''characters in the game, and was among the second batch of characters confirmed along with Kakyoin, Giorno and Mista. Most of his attacks are similar to those from the Capcom game (''Heritage for the Future). As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Polnareff can turn Silver Chariot on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - Move and I'll skewer you!: Silver Chariot picks the opponent up with its free hand, before hitting them hard with the back of its rapier, sending them into the ground. While Silver Chariot is off: * Sand Kick: Polnareff kicks the opponent. Polnareff's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * Start packing for hell!: Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to fly at the opponent and cut them with a swing of the sword. This move has two follow-ups. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** You have good sense!: Silver Chariot instantly pulls away from the opponent. This move can be used when an opponent is about to strike Silver Chariot or a defenseless Polnareff in order to grant him the time needed to block/dodge. ** You miserable cur!: Silver Chariot continues its attack by repeatedly stabbing the opponent and knocking them down. This move can also be used as a follow-up to "You have good sense!". This ability can initiate Rush Mode. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Kiss my sword!: This move can only be used in mid-air. Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to skewer the opponent as they fly toward them at a downward angle. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Slices and dices!: Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to deliver a large downward swing of its rapier, knocking the opponent down hard enough for them to bounce. This move can reflect non-HHA/GHA projectiles, but to a much lesser degree compared to "Reap as you sow!" (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * My secret weapon!: Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to shoot its rapier's blade at the opponent as a projectile, knocking them down. The blade will also ricochet off the ground, sending it upward and allowing it to act as an anti-air. While Silver Chariot is on: * I'll cut you up!: Silver Chariot swings its rapier downward. Polnareff's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * You shall be shish kabob!: Silver Chariot thrusts its sword forward in a fencing stab, and if it hits, rapidly stabs the opponent before knocking them away. * Cuts everywhere else!: Silver Chariot swings it rapier around in swift, wild strikes, then swings it up. Depending on the attack button inputted, the number of hits is altered, with Heavy attack adding the effect of sending the opponent flying on the final hit. This ability can initiate Rush Mode. A Stand Rush skill that Polnareff can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. * Hurry up and die!: Polnareff jumps over the opponent and Silver Chariot stabs them overhead. The opponent is left crumpling to the ground if successful. This move is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, and cannot be cancelled once Polnareff takes off. If "Off comes the armor!" is in effect, the move will instead down the opponent. (Comboable) * Reap as you sow!: Silver Chariot spins its rapier in a circle twice. This is an attack that does not do much damage, but doubles as an anti-air can reflect non-HHA/GHA projectiles. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Polnareff's HHA is “'Off comes the armor!'”, which allows Silver Chariot to shed its armor, making it faster and allowing it to do multiple strikes in one attack, resulting in it having an increased overall damage output. His GHA can be used while the effect is active if he has enough, but is not altered in any way. The HHA's effect will last until the stock is used up. Polnareff's GHA is “'Seems I intimidate you, non?'”, where Silver Chariot lunges forward in a wide fencing stab. If it connects, Silver Chariot will hit them again into the air before shedding its armor. It proceeds to assault the opponent from every direction with speed great enough to make it seem like the opponent is being attacked by a group. Silver Chariot then circles Polnareff and 'merges' with its afterimages, finishing by delivering a final, powerful strike that pierces through the opponent. Besides the entire cast of Part 3, Polnareff also has special intros with almost all of the entire Part 5 cast (sans Fugo). Most of them express surprise at seeing a younger and perfectly ambulatory Polnareff, though he doesn't recognize them, instead being either ready to fight against the enemy Stand user present, or angrily asking them who they are (as the Part 5 cast only know of the one-eyed, paraplegic Polnareff of their time, whilst ASB's version is naturally based off of his Part 3 incarnation). Against Diavolo, the two will say the same lines they used in the Part 5 flashback where Polnareff realizes how King Crimson's powers work, as a recreation of their first battle. Notably in his intro with Mista, Polnareff will wonder if Mista's Stand is the same as Hol Horse's Emperor, which is somewhat true, but in a different sense. Polnareff also has two alternate costumes, the first being the attire he used during his flash-back story (the one where he met DIO for the first time) and the second one, inspired by his attire from Heritage for the Future's promotional materials. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Polnareff appears as one of of the several Part 3 characters who possess a Metal Stiker. His FINISH move makes Silver Chariot appears and attack the defeated opponent with its sword several times. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Polnareff was confirmed for the game alongside Hol Horse. In Story Mode, just before boarding his plane back to France, he is ambushed by a revived, yet brainwashed Avdol and Iggy. Injured but alive, Polnareff managed to escape and warn Jotaro and Joseph, who encountered a time-displaced Robert E. O. Speedwagon. After guiding the former allies to the rooftops where Kakyoin was killed, Jotaro and Joseph defeat the both of them. Polnareff can tell that Avdol and Iggy really were revived, but something was wrong with them. Polnareff along with the other two Joestars then encountered a revived N'Doul and Kakyoin, who was suffering from the same effect as Avdol and Iggy. Polnareff joins with Jotaro to defeat both, with N'Doul defeated and Kakyoin unconscious. With the help of Robert E. O. Speedwagon, the remaining members of the 3rd Joestar Group use one of the Saint Corpse Parts to not only break Kakyoin from his mind control, but also use another one nearby to travel throughout the timeline and recover their fallen allies. In the Vento Aureo arc, Polnareff, along with Kakyoin and Joseph, were split up from Jotaro and Speedwagon, and they were transported to a train station in Rome, Italy, while the other two. Polnareff tells his allies to catch up with Jotaro first and meet each other on the station Polnareff is staying. While waiting for his allies, Polnareff found a turtle called as Mister President walking around the station. As Polnareff regrouped with Jotaro and Speedwagon, he introduced him to Giorno Giovanna. Giorno himself felt like he had met Polnareff before, but was interrupted by a revived Vanilla Ice and one of Giorno's fallen revived allies, Bruno Bucciarati. After defeating the two, but not before they escaped, Polnareff confirmed to Jotaro that Ice was the most dangerous servant of DIO, as he was the one responsible for the deaths of Avdol and Iggy. However, Polnareff felt something suspicious on Vanilla Ice, as he was still a vampire like DIO, but somehow can survive the sunlight for some strange reason. The remaining members of Bucciarati's gang: Giorno, Guido Mista, Trish Una and recently revived Narancia Ghirga recognized that the Polnareff they knew had his soul transferred into Mister President's body because of Giorno's recognition. They also soon realise that this was his past self, which in turned confused Polnareff at their claim, who had not yet lived through these event at that moment. The remaining members choose not to reveal Polnareff's fate, by pretending that they did not meet yet and rubbed it off as a joke. Once the next Corpse part had been found, the heroes (sans Jotaro) entered Mister President's body as Jotaro himself carries them to transport to another point of the timeline. Transported during the events of the Diamond is Unbreakable ''arc, he, Jotaro and Kakyoin are called by Joseph for a meeting about the true culprit behind the timeline interference, and soon find out that the culprit was still DIO. However, they remain unaware that the DIO they saw was different and from an alternate universe. After encountering other Joestar Groups in different points in timeline, even another timeline, as well as encountering the DIO that was responsible for these strange interactions, as well as an encounter with Funny Valentine, Polnareff had soon encountered and brought back Avdol and Iggy back to their normal states. Polnareff was glad to have them back, but his relationship with Iggy was still awkward. In the final battle against the alternate DIO, Polnareff the rest of the allies were split from Jotaro and Jolyne by the Alternate DIO as part of his ambush to leave Jotaro powerless and had their souls being stolen through targeting Mister President itself. After Jotaro defeats the alternate DIO, the timeline restored, but a new timeline is created, where all of their allies manage to survive until their final battle, with Polnareff taking care of an unconscious Avdol, Kakyoin and Iggy instead of leaving to France, waiting for Jotaro and Joseph's return as they wish to greet them once they were back at full health. Unlike the previous game, Polnareff's main color scheme is now based on his anime appearance. Tournament He is paired with Rohan Kishibe in the ''Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Giorno and Mista. Trivia * Polnareff became the biggest inspiration towards the character design of King of Fighters' Benimaru Nikaido. SNK developers continue referring to Benimaru as Polnareff even today.http://kofaniv.snkplaymore.co.jp/english/character/index.php?num=benimaru * In Part 3 Polnareff is victim of a recurring gag involving bathrooms: Every time he goes to one he gets into trouble, be it an attack from the enemy or the bathroom itself. This is noted by Avdol after he has trouble in finding Mariah in a bathroom, as he comments that Polnareff is the expert with incidents regarding them. * There are strong parallels between Polnareff and Inigo Montoya from the movie and novel The Princess Bride: both are at first foes and then allies, both are master swordsmen and both sworn to vengeance against a man with a deformed hand. For Inigo, it was the count with six fingers, for Polnareff, J. Geil with two right hands. Finally when both meet their villain, they have a dramatic but concise presentation of their reason and intent for vengeance. * In ''Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo'', he shares the same Seiyuu with La Squadra di Esecuzione members Illuso & their leader Risotto Nero. * Polnareff is shown having clearly lost two fingers on his left hand after his battle with Vanilla Ice, though when he returns in Part 5, he once again has five fingers on said hand. This is cleared up in the Part 5 action figure as it shows Polnareff having two prosthetic fingers on his hand. Gallery Manga= - Part 5 = Vento_Aureo_Polnareff_&_Jotaro.png|Polnareff & Jotaro in the 90's after the ending of Stardust Crusaders and before the events of Vento Aureo PolnareffEstablish.png|Polnareff contacts Bucciarati's Gang for the first time polnareff''death''.jpg|Polnareff's "death" DyingPol.png|A dying Polnareff remembers his mission in Egypt turtlepolnareff.jpg|Polnareff after his "death" }} |-| Anime= PolnareffStandCard.png|Polnareff, Silver Chariot, and Tarot card representing "The Chariot" Joestar Group Part 3 without Iggy.png|Joestar Group in Egypt (sans Iggy) WELP.png|Polnareff talking about his "dream" AnuPol anime.png|Polnareff possessed by Anubis Polnareff child anime.png|Polnareff as a child in the anime Polnareff tongue.png|Polnareff, held at gunpoint, using his tongue to hint at Hol Horse offscreen Polnareff SoLong.jpg|"So long, Iggy" Polnareff DIO meet.png|Polnareff once again crosses paths with DIO PolPol and JoJos hug.png|Jotaro and Joestar bidding goodbye to Polnareff after defeating DIO The Group goes home.png|Jotaro, Joseph and Polnareff returning to their countries Polnareff anime.jpg|Concept art for the TV anime JeanOVA.png|OVA Polnareff PolnareffOVAconcept.png|Concept art for the OVA |-| Game = psx-jojo-polnareffportrait.gif|Polnareff in Heritage of the Future (videogame) Spritepoln.PNG|Polnareff in Heritage for the Future Polnareff.GIF|Polnareff (Idle Animation) PolnareffChildHeritage.gif|Polnareff as a Child in Heritage for the Future PolnareffWithStand.GIF|Polnareff with Silver Chariot PolnareffWithStand color1.GIF|Polnareff with Stand's color 2 PolnareffWithStand color2.GIF|Polnareff with Stand's color 3 PolnareffWithStand color3.GIF|Polnareff with Stand's color 4 PolnareffWithStand color4.GIF|Polnareff with Stand's color 5 Blackpolnareff pl.GIF|Black Polnareff's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spriteblackpol.PNG|Black Polnareff in Heritage for the Future Blackpolnareff.GIF|Black Polnareff (Idle Animation) Blackpolnareff01.GIF|Black Polnareff's color 2 Blackpolnareff02.GIF|Black Polnareff's color 3 Blackpolnareff03.GIF|Black Polnareff's color 4 Blackpolnareff04.GIF|Black Polnareff's color 5 jojopsx-8.png|Young Polnareff in Heritage for the Future (videogame) PolnareffandChariot.jpg|Polnareff & Silver Chariot as they appear in Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo Polnareff ASB.jpg|Polnareff as he appears in All-Star Battle PolnareffHHA.jpg|Polnareff activating his HHA, All-Star Battle JJBAALLSTARS POLNAREFF.jpg|Polnareff's HHA ending All-Star Battle Polnareff A.jpg|Polnareff Costume A in All-Star Battle Polnareff jojoeoh.png|Polnareff as seen in Eyes of Heaven ss01_s.jpg|Polnareff fighting Hol Horse in Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) |-| Other = Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8641.jpg|Polnareff as a SAS figure 100 jp.jpg|Polnareff (Vento Aureo) SAS figure Jpp01.jpg|From the Statue Legend series Jpp second01.jpg|2nd color Po-1p.jpg|From the Super Figure Revolution series Po-2p.jpg|2nd color Pol1.jpg Pol2.jpg Pol3.jpg Pol4.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Passione